


A Simple Step

by profoundlycas



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cop!Dean, M/M, Police Officer!Dean, Policee chief!bobby, attempted suicide, depressed Cas, i'll add tags as i go, lawyer!Sam
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-07
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-04-08 02:38:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4287564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/profoundlycas/pseuds/profoundlycas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, the universe has other plans for you. You may not like them at first, then they grow on you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Simple Step

**Author's Note:**

> Ahh, so this is my first fic i'm ever posting on here. I only have one chapter so far and how fast i update will honestly depend on feedback. I have 3 other projects started as well, so i'm playing this one by ear. if you'd like, i'm also over at perfjensen.tumblr.com 
> 
> I hope you enjoy and, if you do, pleasepleaseplease let me know :)

It was a Friday night and Officer Dean Winchester was finally on his way home. He had had a long day, although mundane, full of teenagers being teenagers, the usual town drunks, and paperwork. As he neared the Kidder Bridge, he sighed. His house was in the neighborhood just on the other side of it and Dean could almost feel the warmth of his bed. It was just then that he saw what he assumed was the shadow of a tree. The banks of the river were lined with trees, each side its own small forest, with the river curving and warrenting the bridge he knows like the back of his hand. Glancing a second time, he realized the shadow was not from a tree. There was a man standing on the railing that lines both sides of the bridge.

Looking back later, Castiel had heard the rumble of the car engine as it idled behind him. He heard the footsteps falling closer. He heard the shouting, just barely. It's not the easiest thing to do: pay attention to outside noises when you're so stuck in your head and staring down chilly, rushing water. He had only been standing on the railing for ten minutes. Well, that's what he guessed; his sense of time was near non-existent at this point. He thought he would have done it by now. There's really nothing holding him back. He has no family, no partner, no objects of value. _It's as easy as taking a simple step..._ He reminded himself. He took a deep breath and moved to step forward, off the railing, just as he felt arms wrap around his waist. The last thing he remembered was a soothing voice in his ear, "You're gonna be okay, man, it's gonna be fine."

Bright, blinding lights are the first thing he registers as he warily opens his eyes. He immediately feels the discomfort of having an IV in his hand, telling him he was not successful in his plan. As he looked around the room, his eyes landed on a man slouched in a chair by the door. The man, who seemed to be asleep albeit the odd angle he was sitting at, was wearing a pair of black slacks. Castiel noticed the black overshirt was unbuttoned as well as untucked from the pants, leaving a white undershirt to be seen. What he could read of the patch on the chest - "POL-"- had Castiel panicking suddenly. Did someone see him and call the cops? Was he going to have to answer to more than just the doctor and nurses now? Before he could work himself up any more, the door opened and a doctor walked in. The man in the chair woke as soon as the doorknob turned. _Makes sense if he's a cop_ , Castiel thought to himself. 

Dean awoke to the sound of the doorknob turning. He quickly stood and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes before noticing the man in the hospital bed was very much awake. The doctor was flipping through a chart in his hands as Dean cleared his throat and turned to Castiel who was struggling a bit as he sat up, "good to see you're awake," he attempted to smile, but didn't think it was totally appropriate. This man had been ready to kill himself a few hours beforehand, why the fuck would he care about a smile? "Mr. Novak, is it?" the doctor interjected, "can you tell me your first name a birth date please?" "Uh-" he cleared his throat; it felt hoarse, "Castiel. March 4, 1970." "Thank you. Do you remember why you're here?" Dean saw Castiel's eyes flick to him momentarily before looking down in his lap before stating, "I tried to kill myself. Or... I was going to try," he looked at Dean again, their eyes meeting this time. "Do you remember why you were going to?" Dean watched as Castiel frowned and shook his head, "I- I'm not sure there was a specific reason. I haven't been happy in a long time." "Were you talking to a therapist?" "No. I had thought about getting help, but finally decided there was just no use and it would be a waste of time." Dean shifted on his feet, saddened that someone could ever feel so low. Sure, he had been there before, but it's never been anything a little (or a lot of) alcohol couldn't solve. The doctor motioned for Dean to follow him into the hall, where he laid out the plan, "He has to stay here for a mimimum of 72 hours. That's standard for anyone who attempts suicide. After that will mostly be up to him. I can only encourage someone so much to seek help. I can't make him go. As for you... Well, I'm not sure why you're still here..." "Oh, I just wanted to make sure he was gonna be alright. He was pretty out of it. But, yeah, I guess I can go now."

The police officer walked back into the room and grabbed his coffee cup that was sitting on the table next to the chair whe was sleeping in earlier. "You shouldn't have, you know." The words were out of Castiel's mouth before he could properly think about it. 

"What?" The officer stopped his retreat to the door, turning to look Castiel in the eyes. "You were about to step off the side of a bridge. I couldn't just let you do that."

"Ever think I may have had a good reason?" Castiel shot back. Why did this guy have the right to stop him from taking his own life? It was Castiel's to take and he was not relieved in the slightest to be in a hospital bed. He wanted to be facedown in that water after taking in lungful after lungful; numbing himself from the inside out.


End file.
